Kaori
Kaori is '''The Foreigner '''of the group. Biography Kaori has always been a nice girl. She laughs, she is peppy, and she always believes that a person is a person, no matter how bad they seem to be. Kaori just moved from Japan to America a year ago and bearly knows any English but yet, still can communicate quite well. Kaori's father is the maker of a popular TV show, Orange and Purple Fun Girl. Kaori is one of the voice actress for the show. Kaori may not know as much English as she probably should, but she knows if she sets her mind on something, she can do it. Kaori joined Total Drama Craziness to try and learn more English. Time on TDC Chapter One: Kaori arrived and Shane explained that she didn't know much English. She was placed on the Rabbid Raccoons. Chapter Two: She was the first one out of the challenge. Her team lost and she angerly voted for Nico. She was safe. Chapter Three: Kaori was suppost to gaurd the flag but failed. As a result, her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Four: Kaori went fast on the vines. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Five: Liz tried to talk with her but Kaori refused. Kaori walked away and Liz followed. Liz found out that Kaori was meditating and backed off slowly. In the chalenge, Kaori did very well, nearly winning it for her team. But she got out and her team lost. She was still safe, though. Chapter Six: Kaori told how she was tired of Zev's talk but no show. In the challenge, Kaori was allergic to the moldy cheese and had to back out. She ate the leftover sushi, though. Her team lost and she was safe. Chapter Seven: Kaori conquered her fear quite easily. Her team finally won. Chapter Eight: Kaori thought that Elias was talking about her when he said he wa interested in someone. Kaori began to make-out with him but Elias got away saying that he loved, Valeria. In the challenge, Kaori didn't complete the coarse due to a small injury. Her team still won. Chapter Nine: Kaori was fast in the challenge. Her team won. Chapter Ten: Kaori was the first one to fall. She thought she'd die but said that she had jumped off of cliffs higher then what she just fell off of. Her team won but Valeria was evacuatd. Chapter Eleven: Kaori said in Japanese that she was going to bed. In the challenge, Kaori didn't go due to her long skirt. Her team won. Chapter Twelve: Kaori told Suzy that she thought that she should've just told Elias the truth. That ended in Kaori starting to yell at Suzy. In the challenge, Kaori got out in the middle. Her team won and she forgave Suzy. When it was announced that Valeria and Serene came back, Kaori was surprised, however, she made made it to the Fighting Hawks. Chapter Thirteen: Kaori talked with Suzy about what happened yesterday. Suzy told her that she had forgiven Kaori. The two hugged. In the challenge, Kaori was one of the first few people to find her six bags. She didn't come close to figuring out the word. She lost but she was safe. India told her to vote for Suzy and Kaori did through tears. Kaori said she was sorry to Suzy about voting her off. Suzy forgave her and left. Chapter Fourteen: Kaori was sad that Suzy left, Liz explained that she was a threat and needed to go. Kaori reluctantly agreed. Liz went to hug Kaori, but Kaori turned it down dramatically. She stormed outside and was hit with a foorball. She yelled at Nico, Elias, and Liz. In the challenge, it was between Serene, Kaori, and Valeria. Valeria and Kaori battled it out and forgot about Serene. They both lost as Serene won the challenge. Kaori was safe, though, even though she lost. Chapter Fifteen: Kaori did horrible in the challenge, she was safe, though. Chapter Sixteen: Kaori explained to Liz that the reason she acted the way she did, was because of her little sister's death. Liz hugged Kaori and this time, Kaori accepted it. In the challenge, Kaori did okay, but still lost. She was safe, though. Chapter Seventeen: Kaori and Lance knew they were both going, so they devised a plan. In the challenge, Kaori and Lance battled it out. Kaori just barely beat Lance and won immunity. In the ceremony, instead of Lance leaving, it was Nico and Liz who left. Chapter Eighteen: Kaori and Lance marveled at Lance still being there. In the challenge, Kaori lost but was safe. Lance, however, was voted out. Chapter Nineteen: In the challenge, Kaori tried her best, and always placed second right behind Winston. Kaori lost to Winston for immunity and was voted out. Audition Tape Kaori is shown on her bed texting, she looks up at the camera and says, "Why hello, my name is Kaori! I have heard of your show and wish to partake in it. I hope you choose me, because I am very suited for your show! I am very dramatic and fun loving! I hope you pick me!" Kaori goes back to texting, the camera shuts off. Trivia *Kaori was named after Kaori Nishake From the SSX series. *Kaori's hairstyle is called an odango. It is a double hair bun basically with a stand of hair loose from the buns. *Kaori's sister's name is Ayane, Ayane was named after Ayane from the Dead or Alive series. *Kaori is Japanese. Category:Total Drama Craziness